


Imagination

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Alastor Moody, Summer 1994.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

Biting snuff box; Wartcap powder; aggressive metal spider; music box, the tune of which could knock people out; sealed locket; booby-trapped grandfather clock; robes which can strangle people; doxies; a boggart; and a picture of an insane woman.

Moody sighed as he explored the last nooks and crannies of the house. The sound of his wooden leg echoed through the empty rooms.

You would have thought, given Sirius's reaction to the house and the reputation the Black family had had that there would be more interesting and dangerous dark arts stuff to deal with.

No one had any imagination anymore.


End file.
